Realization
by GoldenHeadphones
Summary: After some solitaire thinking- and a new haircut- Darkiplier finally realizes what he truly feels for Mark. And somehow, they end up on the couch together. *MARKIPLIER X DARKIPLIER*


**Alright I just realized something after I watched the video that featured Darkiplier. No, he doesn't have the wig or the voice. He is a boy, with the same personality and appearance the fans gave him. Just wanted to clear that up because it was starting to bother me.**

Darkiplier had never been attracted to anyone before, not even a crush. Sure, Mark had past crushes or his girlfriend- that he was glad when the YouTuber finally dumped- but Mark's romantic relationships never really affected his feelings. When he _was_ in control, he tended to look towards- other- kinds of things.

I mean, being so caught-up in revenge, Dark didn't have time to question his sexuality, nor did he care very much. But, it seemed that he was tilting more and more onto the homosexual side. This didn't disgust him, more like, just gave him a whole new field to work with. He didn't find the fantasies he started to get weird either.

One time, after Mark had gotten a new haircut, he found himself fantasizing about pinning his muscular frame against the wall and biting his neck, the other begging for more. He snapped out of that episode just like he was, but with a throbbing erection to go along with it.

It was then that he realized that he was attracted to his imprisoner, Mark.

This kind of shocked the dark presence. He liked the person that had imprisoned him in this cage of a mind for years, allowing blistering anger to bubble up. He was sent here for a reason. Why couldn't Mark just accept his fate and move on.

Darkiplier chuckled, scanning back over his words. He knew Mark wouldn't do that, he's determined not to let his darker side ruin his life. If he was let out, destruction and bad luck would be unleashed upon the YouTuber's family and friends, and he couldn't let that happen. But Dark would've loved to watch every one of them perish at the tip of a knife's blade, or at least knock them in the head so hard that their skull would crack in half

But now, any punishment that would be permitted to Mark himself would be similar to the fantasies he had been featuring in. He could only think about those dreams, not the violent dreams he used to have. He craved for Mark's body. His lips being encased in his and able to explore the other's mouth. And warmth.

Warmth. It seemed like a fantasy to Dark. He could never really feel it, though he never had a chance to. You would think that the depths of Hell would be pretty roasty, but you'd be wrong. Dark was a generally cold being, in temperature and soul. He wanted nothing else but to just experience what it felt like, even for a minute.

His train of thought was interrupted by the light becoming dimmer in his steel-walled room. Mark had just fallen asleep, Dark had been through it enough times to know. It was like there was only a small lightbulb lit in the room now, and Dark couldn't focus on anything. Not that he had anything to focus on- there was nothing in the room.

He found himself starting to drift off from nothing to do, and he didn't want to give Mark a sneak peek of what was in for him, so he decided to go out, walk around a bit. He could always give himself a form in the real world, but his imprisoner didn't know that. He would tell him when the time was right.

Pressing his fingers against his temple, he concentrated on that dark blue ball in his mind's eye, the one he used to command his dark powers. Focusing on it, he could start to feel himself pulling away, and he finally was lifted into a white abyss.

The milky void slowly faded, and the dim light of Mark's apartment started to seep in. Taking his fingers off of his temple, he looked around the silent home. The windows had no light streaming through them, so he figured that it was night, judging by the fact that Mark usually only took naps in the middle of the day.

Peering around a corner he had come to, he could see a light washing over a couch, the object radiating the light just out of his sight. Curious to see what it was, Dark rounded the corner and walked down the hall, reaching the living room.

The light was coming from a laptop, which seemed to have something being edited on it. The TV was turned off, and the remote lay on the table next to the laptop. A half-full cup of cold coffee and the empty box of Cheez-its also lay on the table, untouched ever since the YouTuber fell asleep. As Dark walked closer and peered over the back of the couch, he could see Mark sleeping peacefully on the cushions.

The dark presence smiled. It wasn't a malicious smile, keen to cause trouble. It was a sort of happy, amused smile from seeing Mark asleep on the couch. His smile only got wider when he heard the YouTuber start to mumble something in his slumber. There were no words he could make out, but it was still adorable to listen to.

Dark bent over the back of the couch and placed his elbows on the cushion, using one hand to hold up his chin. He peered down at the sleeping figure below him, and he couldn't help admire the way that Mark was sleeping.

With his back pressing against the sofa and his stomach and torso facing skyward, Mark's right arm was free to hang over the edge of the couch. His left arm though, was bent over his face, letting his fingers softly scrape against the side of his head. And his pants, well, he wasn't wearing any. His underwear was white, and covered with the "M" in his name and a pink mustache. Scanning his eyes farther down, he found Mark's right leg bent, his foot resting on the calf of the other.

He looked back up at the YouTuber's face, and noticed the relaxed look that was permanently glued to his face. Pretty soon, Dark found himself caressing the other's cheek, lightly grazing his fingers across the skin on his cheek. Mark's stubble felt good under his fingers, and he traced his jawbone.

Dark wasn't worried that he would wake up the man. He was a heavy sleeper anyways.

A feeling had flooded his fingers that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was warmth.

Placing his whole hand against Mark's cheek, he enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of his skin. After a few seconds of that, he switched to the other cheek, then he started to feel all around Mark's face and neck, basking in the heat. But, that didn't last forever.

As Dark revisited the areas he had already gone over, the ember he yearned for was starting to disappear. Desperately, he felt everywhere, but he couldn't find one slight hint of heat anymore.

His hands itched for the warmth, and it was spreading quickly to every part of Dark. He wanted to feel it. He needed to feel it.

Making his way around the couch to where Mark lay, he fell to his knees, his arms resting on the cushions. Watching the YouTuber's chest steadily rise and fall almost fulfilled his needs, but it wasn't enough. Only the excitement came from that for Dark.

Standing up slightly, Dark rested his knee onto the couch, causing the sleeping Mark to stir a bit. Suddenly terrified that he would wake up, the dark force quickly took his knee off, pulling his hands back in surprise. He looked at his hands in disgust, and his face contorted into anger.

Why was he being so careful? So scared? For God's sake he was acting like a newborn puppy!

With new courage, Dark climbed onto the couch, and laid down on the small space next to Mark. He could barely fit on the edge of the cushion, so he pressed his body against the other's. Warmth instantly flowed through him, and he sighed happily.

Wrapping his arms around Mark's body, he dug his head into the other's side, breathing in their scent. The thought of having the heat he never got to feel and cuddling with the person he liked was making his heart go on overdrive. Tangling their legs together, Dark had one thought that would change his life forever.

In the dark of night, with only the stars and moon to illuminate the room, Darkiplier knew that he loved him.

 **M X D**

 **Kill me now before his gets out of hand. *GETS SHOT***

 **So I realized a severe lack of fanfiction for this pairing- if it really is one- so I decided to write something for it!**

 **I mean, this could easily be turned into an entire story, not just a oneshot. Maybe I will.**

 **As I said, it's really hard for me to ship two real characters together (DOES THAT MEAN DARKIPLIER'S REAL?!) but this was surprisingly easy to write.**

 **Dark was right. He was acting like a puppy! So Cyoot!**


End file.
